Ensemble
by Ocee
Summary: Aujourd'hui, je sais pourquoi je suis ici, de retour dans le Douze. C'est pour lui tendre la main. Pour lui montrer que la vie peut continuer. Malgré nos blessures, toutes ces cicatrices à vif qui témoigneront à jamais, la vie peut continuer. La vie doit continuer. On le doit à tous nos proches disparus. Pour honorer leur souhait d'une vie meilleure qui est désormais possible.


**Note** : Après avoir relu une énième fois les trois tomes (et m'être gavée de fanvid), j'ai eu une envie irrépressible d'écrire une nouvelle fanfic sur la fin de Hunger games. Du point de vue de Peeta, cette fois, et plus longue que la dernière fois. Trop longue, même. Parce qu'après ce OS, j'ai continué… sauf que je suis bloquée au milieu du chapitre 3 pour le moment. Du coup, comme j'ignore si je débloquerai un jour, je préfère publier ce « premier » chapitre comme un OS qui se suffit à lui-même et on verra s'il se transformera effectivement en fic à chapitres si j'arrive à en écrire davantage.

 **Fandom** : Hunger Games – univers et personnages empruntés à Suzanne Collins sans contrepartie, juste pour le plaisir d'écrire…

* * *

 **Ensemble**

Je crois qu'inconsciemment, je cherchais quelque chose à quoi me raccrocher pour ne pas trop appréhender, pour ne pas trop penser à elle. Quelque chose qui m'occuperait à la fois l'esprit et les mains et qui me permettrait de me concentrer sur autre chose que nos retrouvailles même si, inévitablement, elles y seraient liées. J'essaye de suivre les conseils du Dr Aurelius et de ne rien en attendre, ni positif, ni négatif, mais ce n'est jamais aussi simple quand ça se rapporte à elle. Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il a fallu tout ce temps avant qu'il m'autorise à rentrer.

Aujourd'hui, je suis suffisamment stable pour être convaincu qu'elle ne me sautera pas à la gorge ou, en tout cas, que je ne répliquerai pas de la même manière si elle le fait. C'est assez paradoxal que j'envisage cela de sa part quand on repense à nos dernières retrouvailles, au Treize, après mon sauvetage. Mais lorsque je l'ai empêchée de se suicider au Capitole, elle s'est métamorphosée en une telle furie que cela a remué beaucoup de mauvais souvenirs, d'hallucinations, dans mon esprit. Sans compter que j'avais encore des séquelles de ma transformation en torche humaine…

Avec le recul, je me rends bien compte que tout ce temps était indispensable pour refaire le tri et pour que je redevienne maître de moi-même. Pour que je me souvienne de qui j'étais. Et de qui elle était. De ce que je ressentais réellement pour elle. Assez maître de moi-même pour que la nécessité de la revoir soit sous contrôle et ne blesse aucun de nous deux, quelle que puisse être sa réaction.

Nous avons envisagé différents scénarios avec le Dr Aurelius afin de m'y préparer. Il n'était pas question de me laisser la voir sans évaluer l'impact qu'elle aurait sur moi. D'autant plus sans avoir une idée de son état d'esprit à elle, puisqu'elle s'obstine à ne pas décrocher le téléphone.

Cette dernière information, glissée un jour de manière anodine par notre psy, a agi comme un accélérateur sur ma guérison. Comme une alerte. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser qu'elle ne répondait pas parce qu'elle allait mal, et si elle allait mal... Le plus souvent, je me mordais méthodiquement l'intérieur des joues tout en m'interdisant de visualiser la suite. J'essayais de me rassurer, de me persuader que Haymitch veillait forcément sur elle – il me devait bien ça. Mais Haymitch avait montré bien des fois que ses propres démons étaient tenaces, trop tenaces. Et la peur que je ressentais à l'idée que Katniss puisse être livrée à elle-même me rappelait ce que j'avais réalisé, réappris, juste après son dernier tir de flèche spectaculaire : il m'est impossible de vivre sans elle.

Ce jour-là, je n'avais rien vu venir. J'étais en colère contre elle, contre sa décision d'organiser une nouvelle fois les Hunger Games, mais j'assistais à la cérémonie comme tout le monde. Et j'ai été surpris comme tout le monde par la cible qu'elle a choisie. Mais au lieu de rester ébahi ou de la fixer avec incompréhension, un frisson glacé a parcouru mon échine en même temps qu'une évidence s'est imposée à moi : elle va t'abandonner. Et avant même que je réalise avoir bougé, la douleur de sa morsure se propageait dans la main que j'avais interposée entre ses lèvres et le sureau mortel.

La conviction que j'ai montrée ce jour-là en m'opposant à son souhait de mourir m'a brièvement rappelé que ma vérité était là. Cette réaction, elle était venue du plus profond de mon être. C'était mon instinct qui avait parlé. C'était notre destin. _On se protège l'un l'autre_.

Me souvenir de ce moment révélateur, de cette force intérieure, calme et puissante à la fois, qui m'assurait que j'agissais comme je le devais, que j'étais moi, quand je lui sauvais la vie, m'a permis de me rétablir plus vite, je le sais. Au fur et à mesure, la vision d'une Katniss folle de rage et de haine prête à se jeter sur moi m'est apparue plus clairement. C'était une Katniss folle de rage et de détresse. De chagrin. Une Katniss détruite par la perte de l'être qui comptait le plus au monde pour elle. Une Katniss au bord du désespoir. Katniss.

Alors aujourd'hui, même si mes mains tremblent un peu pendant que je creuse cette terre sous ses volets, je sais pourquoi je suis ici. Pour lui tendre la main. Pour lui montrer que la vie peut continuer. Malgré nos blessures, malgré toutes ces cicatrices à vif qui témoigneront à jamais, la vie peut continuer. La vie doit continuer. On le doit à tous nos proches disparus. On doit être forts, encore, pour honorer leur souhait d'une vie meilleure qui est désormais possible.

Je racle une nouvelle fois le sol avant de jeter un coup d'œil à ma brouette. La vue des fleurs m'apaise. Elles semblent me sourire, me souffler que je suis sur la bonne voie. Peu importe sa réaction, je saurai être là pour elle, qu'elle le veuille ou non. Je serai le gars d'à côté sur qui elle peut compter. Celui qui lui ouvrira ses bras si elle a besoin d'une épaule sur laquelle pleurer comme celui qui se contentera de lui dire bonjour le matin si elle n'accepte pas davantage. C'est Katniss, après tout.

Je me remets à creuser et, après quelques coups de pelle, j'entends :

 _« - Tu es revenu. »_

Les battements de mon cœur deviennent frénétiques dans ma poitrine mais je parviens à répondre tranquillement, comme je l'ai imaginé et répété dans ma tête des dizaines, des centaines de fois :

 _« - Le Dr Aurelius n'a pas voulu me laisser quitter le Capitole plus tôt qu'hier. Au passage, il m'a demandé de te dire qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir continuer indéfiniment à faire semblant de te soigner. Il va bien falloir décrocher ton téléphone un jour ou l'autre. »_

En même temps, je relève lentement la tête vers elle, souhaitant maîtriser tout contrecoup que je pourrais avoir en la voyant. Mais je ne peux contenir entièrement ma surprise et mes sourcils se froncent légèrement malgré moi quand je découvre dans quel état elle est.

Elle me paraît… faible. Presque vulnérable. Pâle fantôme de la fille du feu qu'elle a été. Je l'ai déjà vue plus maigre, ce qui m'assure qu'elle s'alimente. Ce n'est pas le problème, non, ce qui me frappe, c'est sa posture courbée comme si elle avait trop pris l'habitude de se replier sur elle-même pour se protéger. Ce sont ses cheveux tellement gras qu'ils ne semblent plus former qu'un. Et les vêtements du Capitole qu'elle porte encore sur elle. Comme si elle ne s'était pas changée depuis son retour, comme si être elle n'avait plus aucune importance. Comme si elle attendait juste… quoi ? La fin ? Voilà, elle est comme… éteinte.

Mais elle est encore là. Elle est là. Debout. Devant moi. Sans rancune visible à mon égard. Et l'air méfiant qu'elle affiche soudain me la rend tout de suite plus familière :

 _« - Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?_

 _\- Je me suis rendu dans les bois ce matin pour déterrer ces fleurs. Pour elle. J'ai pensé qu'on pourrait les replanter autour de ta maison. »_

Je la vois alors regarder les primevères et les identifier. Ses yeux semblent s'éclairer l'espace d'un instant et elle hoche la tête pour approuver avant de déguerpir en courant vers sa maison.

Je reste quelques secondes interdit, figé sur place. Le déclic du verrou qu'elle ferme derrière elle me fait prendre conscience que mes mains s'agrippent davantage à la pelle qu'elles ne la tiennent à présent. Je m'applique à desserrer mes doigts et à les remuer pour y faire circuler à nouveau le sang normalement tout en m'efforçant de respirer calmement, comme le Dr Aurelius me l'a conseillé.

J'inspire. Un pas à la fois.

J'expire. Pas de panique.

C'est Katniss.

C'est normal.

Elle a besoin d'assimiler.

Cela fait des semaines qu'elle est seule et esseulée.

Le mieux que je puisse faire pour l'instant est de rendre hommage à Prim, comme convenu.

Je m'apprête à donner un nouveau coup de pelle quand j'entends un bris de verre à l'intérieur. Je suspends mon geste, l'oreille aux aguets au cas où un autre son pourrait se révéler alarmant. Mais le mouvement qui suit quelques secondes plus tard finit de m'apaiser. Elle ouvre ses fenêtres. Comme pour mieux respirer.

Je me remets à la tâche, confiant, et je me surprends même à sourire lorsque le chant de l'eau me parvient depuis sa salle de bains.

Sourire.

J'ai l'impression que ça ne m'est pas arrivé depuis une éternité. À cette pensée, des souvenirs me reviennent. Fragiles. Fugaces. Mais réels. Je le sens à la chaleur qui s'insinue doucement en moi à mesure que les images se succèdent…

Mon père qui entre discrètement dans ma chambre pour m'apprendre avec un clin d'œil qu'il y aura de l'écureuil au dîner alors que ma mère m'a traité d'incapable toute la journée.

Katniss, soulagée que je sois en vie, qui rigole nerveusement entre ses larmes quand je plaisante sur la présence du champ de force que je viens de percuter.

Mes lèvres qui s'étirent de la surprise au ravissement lorsque je constate pour la première fois en classe que sa voix charme même les oiseaux.

Son visage tellement stupéfait qu'il me fait éclater de rire quand elle me découvre camouflé et pourtant mal en point dans le ruisseau.

La sensation de bonheur qui s'empare de moi alors que, étonné mais ravi, je l'entends me répondre sans hésiter qu'elle aimerait elle aussi que ce moment sur la terrasse du centre d'entraînement dure éternellement.

Le même bonheur qui m'avait saisi dans la grotte quand, blessé et affaibli, j'avais cru que ses baisers étaient sincères…

Mais ils ne l'étaient pas.

Pas du tout ?

Pas encore ?

Pas tous ?

Qui sait ? Je préfère ne pas me torturer avec ça. Le plus facile à supporter est de me dire que même elle ne le sait pas vraiment. Elle était tellement concentrée sur Prim et sur sa survie qu'elle ne voulait rien d'autre. Et maintenant… maintenant nous sommes si différents, si amochés, dévastés, que c'est presque un miracle que nous soyons encore ici.

Ici… Quand j'y pense, nous sommes à l'image du Douze. Anéanti. Et pourtant, des gens y croient encore, sont revenus, tentent de se relever avec lui. Alors, peut-être…

Je sursaute et interromps mes coups de pelle lorsqu'une main se pose sur mon épaule. C'est Sae Boui-boui. Surpris, je la laisse me sonder de son regard perçant pendant une poignée de secondes puis elle hoche la tête, satisfaite. Je voudrais lui dire bonjour mais les mots se bloquent dans ma gorge quand elle me prend dans ses bras et me souffle :

– Contente de te revoir parmi nous, Peeta Mellark.

Je suis trop abasourdi pour lui répondre quoi que ce soit mais elle n'en prend pas le moindre ombrage. Elle me tapote affectueusement l'épaule et continue son chemin jusqu'à la maison de Katniss. Sans que je comprenne vraiment pourquoi, des larmes me montent aux yeux. Je regarde machinalement les primevères qui attendent dans la brouette et je ferme les paupières pour en laisser glisser quelques-unes sur mes joues. Après ça, je les essuie d'un geste et je parviens enfin à murmurer le merci qui me pesait sur le cœur.

Trois plants en terre plus tard, je vois Katniss sortir de chez elle. Elle ne jette pas un seul regard dans ma direction mais ce n'est pas grave. Dans ses mains, elle tient un arc et des flèches. Son arc et ses flèches.

 _Réapprenez les gestes du quotidien, pas à pas, sans réfléchir, et vous verrez qu'il est possible d'avancer_ , me reviennent les paroles du Dr Aurelius.

Un nouveau sourire, timide cette fois-ci, effleure mes lèvres et je décide de ne pas le combattre, au contraire. Ce n'est pas un espoir à étouffer dans l'œuf. Chaque petit geste. Chaque petite victoire est bonne à prendre. Il n'y aura pas de grand rétablissement miraculeux du jour au lendemain, je le sais bien. Et j'ai beau me dire que rien n'est fait, que trop d'espoir serait illusoire, je ne peux m'empêcher d'y croire un peu moi aussi.

Je veux y croire. Après tout, je suis revenu comme Sae et les autres. Je suis là. Esquinté mais vivant. Pour lui tendre la main et me relever en même temps. Oh ! Ça ne se fera pas en un jour, c'est certain. Ça prendra des semaines, des mois, voire des années. Mais la vie doit continuer. Et peut-être… oui, peut-être… qu'elle pourra continuer avec elle. Qu'on pourra continuer ensemble.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ce petit texte vous a plu et que j'ai su rester fidèle à Peeta. Ça me tentait d'écrire de son point de vue mais, après tout ce qu'il a vécu, pas facile de se mettre vraiment dans sa tête… Peut-être à une prochaine fois si la suite daigne se débloquer.


End file.
